The online dating industry is a multi-billion dollar industry that continues to experience rapid growth in revenues and user base. Typical online dating systems allow individuals to find and contact others over a computer network (e.g., the Internet) to start a conversation, arrange a date, etc., usually with the objective of developing a romantic relationship. Through the use of network-enabled devices, such as computers, smart phones, tablets, and the like, users can provide personal information (e.g., age, gender, location, occupation, interests, etc.) and search the service provider's database for other users who represent a potential romantic match. Online dating services may assist in the matchmaking process by employing a variety of algorithms, often intended to match users based on one or more common criteria.